Saving the Tribe, You're Doing It Right!
by C.Y. Dementress
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The Jellicle Cats are under attack by Macavity's henchcats. And the Rum Tum Tugger saves the day. WAT? O 0


An ordinary day. Just an ordinary day for the Jellicles. The sun was blazing hot and hung high above, making most of the older cats take refuge in the shade while the kittens run around and pounce on whatever little things that caught their attention.

But it really wasn't an ordinary day.

Gleaming in the shadow of a pile of boxes were a pair of cat-eyes, narrowed in maliciousness. It watched the tribe closely, observing their every move.

A paw fell and the signal was given. Maniacal laughter pierced the heat of the sun and sent everyone panicking. A black and silver tabby by the name of Munkustrap was the quickest; he herded all the cats and kittens behind him as he searched for any sign of wild ginger fur. But Macavity did not appear himself. Instead, twenty or more sleek black female Abyssinian cats stepped menacingly out of the dark. Their faces were contorted in achieving their goal and limbs were prepared to attack at any given time.

"Bomba, Alonzo," Munkustrap hissed. "Cover the back. Keep the kittens in the center."

With the Jellicle tribe in the middle of the junkyard, they were soon surrounded by Macavity's henchcats.

"Friends of yours, Cassandra?" Munkustrap whispered. Behind him, a dark brown and cream svelte cat shook her head almost fearfully. He faced the cats once again.

"What do you want?"

"No problems. Just hand over the black and gold queen." One of the sleek henchcats stepped forward and faced the Jellicle protector.

"Tell Macavity never." Munkustrap's legs were splayed in protection for the other cats and his sharp teeth bared in defiance. How dare they ask for his mate just like that? At the other side, Bombalurina, Alonzo, and Mr. Mistoffolees (paws crackling with electricity) stood guard from the other cats that surrounded the tribe.

"The Hidden Paw desires his revenge. If you don't surrender her," the henchcat leader's silky voice were almost as if it were laced with poison as she continued. "We attack. Kittens first."

A high-pitched mewl coming from Jemima emitted in despair.

"Now, now ladies... We wouldn't want to maim the innocent, now do we?"

Heads turned, ears flickered, and a wistful sigh coming from the young happened all at once. All attention were turned to one cat with a wild mane as he sauntered up in front of the Jellicle protector.

"Tugger, what are you doing?" Munkustrap hissed, to which the Rum Tum Tugger ignored.

The head henchcat blinked in surprise. Surely she expected a tougher cat to negotiate with them. Her eyes, including those who stood next to her, glossed over as Rum Tum Tugger gave a little wink and poised himself in full view of the attackers, paws tucked into his studded belt.

"We want the cat who is called 'Demeter'," she began but was cut off by the ladies' tom.

"... And you can't have her. She belongs with us. Now, if it was me you'd like to take back with you ladies..." Rum Tum Tugger suggestively said, giving a little shake of his mane. Behind him, Munkustrap wanted to drop his head to the ground. Is Tugger seriously going to get us out of danger by _flirting_? The rest of the attackers from the back slowly walked to the front (Bombalurina, Alonzo, and Mr Mistoffolees fell to a relief), wondering what was going on. Pretty soon, all black henchcats were based around their leader. They also began gazing at the maine coon in wonder.

"Tugger..." Munkustrap whispered. "Get back in. This really isn't the time."

"Trust me, Munk," The Rum Tum Tugger said, looking over his shoulder at his older brother, grinning mischievously. "This IS the perfect time."

"To show off..." Munkustrap muttered.

"And your name is?" one Abyssinian piped up.

"They call me The Rum Tum Tugger. For you, you can call me 'yours'."

It was around this time that Munkustrap, Mr Mistoffolees, and Alonzo groaned quite loudly. They were sure that Tugger has used that particular line on several street cats the other day. It was hilarious.

"Kitten, I think we can all take this discussion outside the junkyard. Perhaps in my den?" Rum Tum Tugger casually suggested.

"And if we don't leave?" the leader asked, although looking highly tempted by the offer.

"We will attack!" Munkustrap said loudly, sounding rather annoyed at being ignored as the tribe protector. It was seemed that the henchcats forgot everyone else and who they were suppose to capture. After all, you too would forget your day's objective when there is a very sexy cat standing in front of you, much less talking to you.

"You are one curious cat, mister Tugger," another cat purred, almost flirtingly.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Rum Tum Tugger's 'about' was prolonged into a song accompanied with a small swivel of the hips, a shake, turning into a mesmerizing gyration, and ended with a mind-losing thrust at 'it'.

All black female Abyssinian cats swooned right there and then.

* * *

"Tugger!" Munkustrap called exasperatingly from below. "Will you let them go? They could be sending information about us to Macavity at this moment!" The Rum Tum Tugger was laying lazily atop the car trunk where he was entertaining the all now-former-henchcats who were mewing and pawing for his attention. His usual fan-kittens weren't around; Jellylorum wouldn't let them near the new ones.

"Awww... They wouldn't do that to us. Right, my little kittens?" He tickled the chin of the cat nearest to him, causing all the other cats yowling for their chins to be tickled too.

* * *

Somewhere at a dark damp alleyway, a wild orange cat was pacing around angrily.

"Why isn't any one of those damned black cats reporting back!?" Macavity spat.

The order to attack was issued three days ago.

END.


End file.
